Desperation
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Aoba mengajak Enma berbicara di halaman belakang, dengan pede-nya Julie mengatakan jika Aoba akan menembak Enma... dengan gampangnya Enma mempercayai perkataan Julie, tapi sebenarnya Aoba... review please  ga nyambung ama judul


KHR by Amano Akira

Warning shounen-ai yg ga keliatan, hugar(humor garing), aneh, gaje, ngegantung

The end of my hope

Di siang hari yang menyilaukan mata, tentu ini semua karena masih musim panas, liburan akan segera berakhir, dan musim panas sedang tinggi-tingginya. Banyak orang lebih memilih untuk pergi kepantai atau sekedar di rumah bersantai sambil memakan semangka. Tapi tidak bagi Shimon famiglia.

Seseorang telah menunjukkan seringainya, ia sudah memiliki sebuah rencana yang bisa di katakan licik untuk orang lain. Ia berjalan menyusuri tempat tinggal keluarga Shimon, mencari satu orang. Pemuda berambut merah.

"Enma… woy! Dame-Enma!"

Tampaklah, mata merah dengan lambang keluarga Shimon di kedua bola mata pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia terbuai dengan dinginnya pendingin ruangan hingga membuatnya tertidur begitu saja di lantai. Melihat pemuda berambut coklat dengan sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidungnya.

"Aoba? Kau mengganggu tidurku…" mengusap matanya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya.

"Hei, dame! Kau bisa sakit jika tiduran di lantai seperti itu! Tidurlah di kamarmu jika kau mengantuk!" seperti biasa pemuda satu ini selalu berteriak dengan tidak sopan kepada boss-nya.

"Aoba… kau berisik… sangat berisik…" Enma tampak mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Ujung matanya melirik kea rah sang Forest Guardian-nya.

Bisa di lihat, Aoba mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya dia sudah sangat kesal. "Tsk! Dame! Aku berisik seperti ini memang karena kau bodoh!"

"Oh… terima kasih jika begitu…" kembali ia mengubah posisinya, membelakangi Aoba yang masih menatapnya.

"Hei, dame… bisakah kau menatapku sebentar saja saat berbicara?" entah kesambet apa orang semenyebalkan Aoba bisa berbicara tanpa berteriak seperti itu.

Enma bisa merasaka dirinya merinding mendengar perkataan Aoba, "ba- baiklah… jadi, apa?" tanyanya sudah tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi rasa jijiknya. Ia juga sudah memposisikan dirinya menghadap Aoba.

Aoba mendekati Enma, ia berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan pandangan mereka, tapi kemudian Aoba semakin mendekatkan diri mereka. Mau tak mau Enma harus mundur untuk menjauhi Aoba yang di rasanya sangat aneh.

"Kenapa kau menjauh, dame?" ujar Aoba tak terima dirinya di jauhi seperti itu.

"Ka-karena kau aneh! Kalau mau aku mendengarkanmu, kau tak usah mendekat seperti itu!" ujarnya masih terus mejauh dari Aoba. Sungguh… kesambet setan apa yang membuat Aoba seperti ini?

Aoba tersenyum, lebih terlihat sebagai menyeringai, "kau kenapa Enma? Sepertinya kau ketakutan seperti itu…" kembali ia mendekati Enma, semakin mendekat semakin menjauh kegiatan tak waras yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Itu semua karena kau mendekatiku, Aho no Baka!" teriaknya agar Aoba meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah… tapi, besok datanglah ke taman belakang… ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu…" Aoba berdiri, ia membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu berjalan menjauhi Enma, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan pikiran yang rumit.

"Ap—apa-apaan itu… AhoBaka!" wajahnya benar-benar memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya berharap tidak ada orang yang dapat melihatnya, atau jika bisa ia ingin membuat lubang dan ia bersembunyi di sana sampai wajahnya tak merah lagi.

"Hee~ Enma… kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali lho~"

Enma mendongak, ia melihat salah satu guardiannya dan orang ini lebih parah dari guardiannya yang lain. "J—Julie?"ujarnya tergagap, ia bisa melihat orang yang di panggilnya sebagai Julie tadi tersenyum.

"Yow~ Enma… hm~ wajahmu benar-benar merah… kulihat tadi si bodoh Koyo habis dari sini~ kalian habis melakukan apa?" tanyanya dengan seringai sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin menggoda bocah satu ini.

"Ti—tidak ada… Aoba hanya bertanya saja…" jawabnya dengan asal dan membuat Julie semakin ingin menggoda boss-nya yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi ini.

"Masa sih? Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu~ pasti ada apa-apa, kan? Katakan saja Enma~ kau bisa jujur denganku… mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu~" Julie berjalan kearah Enma, ia lalu merangkul begitu saja pundak boss-nya tanpa menyadari wajah Enma semakin memerah.

Enma mencoba melepaskan rangkulan si mesum dari bahunya, "lepaskan Julie… aku tidak butuh bantuanmu… la-lagi pula… aku benar-benar baik-baik saja…" kembali ia mencoba untuk melepaskan rangkulan Julie.

"Oh, kudengar tadi Koyo mengajakmu ke taman belakang bukan? Jangan-jangan dia ingin menembakmu~ tahulah… Koyo itu pemalu untuk masalah percintaan…" Julie menghentikan kata-katanya, membiarkan Enma berpikir sebentar.

Kembali wajah Enma memerah, sepertinya dia membayangkan apa yang di katakan oleh Julie tadi. "Ja—jangan bercanda… itu hanya omong kosong darimu… a—aku tak percaya…"

"Kau tak percaya tapi wajahmu tak menunjukkan bahwa kau tak mempercayaiku lho, Enma~" kembali Julie menggoda Enma.

Dengan sebelah tangannya, Enma berusaha melepaskan diri. Berbagai cara ia kerahkan, dari mencubit, mencakar, menampar bahkan menggigit… tapi tetap, Julie tak melepaskannya malah semakin menggodanya dengan berbagai kalimat menggunakan nama Aoba.

"Yah… lihat saja nanti… sudahlah, aku pergi dulu… sampai nanti~ ohya, cerita padaku ya~ benar kau di tembak si pemalu itu atau tidak~ Jaa~" akhiri Julie, datang tak di jemput bahkan pulang pun tak di antar.

"Baka deserto! Uh… bagaimana jika apa yang di katakan si Julie mesum itu benar?"

.

.

Malam hari, seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat berdiri dengan tegap menghadap kearah kolam buatan. Taman dengan berbagai tanaman dan pepohonan rindang membuat kesan hidup di taman tersebut.

Dengan sangat hati-hati atau lebih terlihat sebagai sangat lambat, seorang pemuda berambut merah mendekati orang yang ada di dekat kolam tersebut. Setiap langkahnya ia selalu memikirkan apa yang di katakan seseorang tadi sore.

'Julie no baka… gara-gara perkataannya aku jadi memikirkan hal yag menyeramkan… semoga saja apa yang kupikirkan tidak jadi kenyataan tapi… kenapa di sisi lain hatiku aku sangat menginginkannya terjadi? Ahgk! Apa yang kau pikirkan Dame Enma!'

Enma mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan itu karena memikirkan hal yang paling tidak mungkin yang pernah di pikirkannya.

"A- Aoba?" sapanya, tentu setelah ia dekat dengan pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Aoba itu.

Aoba membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap intens orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kacamatanya tampak berkilat terkena cahaya. "Enma… akhirnya kau datang…"

'Di—dia memanggil namaku…' wajahnya kini memerah, berterima kasih pad ataman yang tanpa pencahayaan ini. Ia bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya, ia takut jika Aoba melihatnya yang seperti itu.

"Ja—jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan di sini Aoba?" tanyanya dengan suara yang ia buat tegar tanpa nada gugup.

Aoba menarik nafas dan hembuskan, ia berjalan menekati Enma. "Enma… sebenarnya aku… aku…"

"I—iya Aoba?" Enma bisa merasakan jika Aoba mendekatinya.

"Maaf!" Aoba memegang kedua pundak Enma, sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Eh?" pekik Enma, sedikit kaget saat Aoba mengguncag pundaknya.

Aoba menunduk, ia seperti mengambil sesuatu. "Maaf Enma! Kemarin tanpa sengaja aku menggoreng kodokmu… salahkan kodokmu yang tiba-tiba saja melompat di wajan saat aku sedang membuat makan siang…"

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari ia menyerahkan seekor kodok goreng, "ini… err… siapa namanya? Pita biru tua ini?"

Enma menatap tak percaya kearah kodok tersebut, "Ko… -chan…" Enma menyambar begitu saja kodok tersebut, ia berlari kearah kolam yang ada di dekat mereka.

Benar-benar tak percaya, di kolam itu sekarang hanya ada dua kodok dengan pita oranye dan ungu. Ia jatuh terduduk, benar-benar sangat sedih. Memang, dulu ia menangkap kodok untuk dimakan. Tapi itu dulu! Sekarang lain, sekarang ia malah menganggap para kodok ini sebagai keluarganya.

Bagai menyanyikan lagu perpisahan, Do-kun dan Okippi yang ada di kolam berwebek (maksudnya… map ga tau apa namanya tuh suara kodok =="a). "Do-kun… Okippi… Ko-chan… Ko-chan… huaaaa!" dan lepaslah tangisan Enma.

"Uh, Enma… maafkan aku…"

Dan… beginilah apa yang ingin di katakan oleh Aoba. Bukan pernyataan cinta seperti yang di katakan oleh Julie, namun berita duka kematin sang kodok tersayang.

-OWARI-

.

Err… gaje? Sangat… jadi, ada yang masih ingin me-Review? Reader yang baik pasti mereview hal positif ;)

Ada yang ga mudeng dengan kodok di sini? Dan tentang panggilan Aoba dari Enma? Itu semua me ngarang tenang aja ' 'd

Tentang Kodok, mereka itu OC me :p kalo ada yg sadar sama warna pita mereka, pitanya tuh di urutin, biru tua warna Mukuro, oranye warna Tsuna ama ungu warna Hibari :p Ko-chan biru tua, Do-kun oranye, Okippi ungu… jadilah Kodok ' 'd #plak

Sekian dari me… sampai jumpa d fic lainnya… see you again desu ;)d


End file.
